


Rookie training in the real world

by Jonghyun_Appa



Series: Welcome to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Major - Freeform, Pet name, The beginning of something, lets go train the newbies, sneaking up on people is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghyun_Appa/pseuds/Jonghyun_Appa
Summary: Everyone gets put on rookie training at least once during their time as a Shinigami





	Rookie training in the real world

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

“Captain’s order’s, we are to head to the world of the living to assist with the students training. We are not to interfere unless it is deemed necessary; the Captain of Squad 5 will be joining us along with members of Squads 4, 12 and 9. We are there only to assist and provide back-up if things get out of hand with the training.” Ravyn looked at the eager faces of her Squad members and grinned, “Of course if you want to give the student’s pointers I’m sure they’d be appreciated. Now let’s go, we’ve got to be at the Senkaimon in three minutes.”

 

She watched as the members left to grab their zanpakuto and head to the Senkaimon, she waited a while and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, she’d made a full transition into the new uniform and although she still got looks from her Captain with how she changed the original style he was coming to accept that this was how she was.

 

Her Lieutenants badge was wrapped around her arm today and her hair was up and out of her face, being tied by the same ribbon and beads she’d had since she first came. Her zanpakuto was strapped to her back and her wrists were bound in leather, metal glinting from it in the sunlight. After making sure her team were gone she flash stepped to the Senkaimon and appeared beside Captain Kurosaki, she liked him as he didn’t stand on ceremony and the few times she had spoken to him she found him to be funny and a huge source of entertainment when he was drunk, when he did get drunk. She felt he needed to loosen up a bit more otherwise she’d have another Captain Kuchiki on her hands.

 

“The Squads are assembled and ready to go.” She said softly and smirked as he jumped, she along with another woman called Yoruichi were the only ones who could successfully sneak up of everyone, although Yoruichi still couldn’t sneak up on her. Her training was far beyond that of the Asian branches.

 

“I wish you wouldn’t do that Ravyn, you could give me a heart attack and I’ll die.” Ichigo complained and tilted his head at the smirk on the Lieutenants face, it was rare to see the woman with her hair up, she preferred it down with only half of it tied back.

 

“If you did die, you’d get reborn and then as soon as you do I’ll just sneak up on you again, and if you die once more I’ll perform a konso and I’ll meet you back here to sneak up on you again and if you d-“ Ichigo placed a hand over her mouth.

 

“I get it; you’ll never stop sneaking up on me if it gives you so much pleasure in seeing my reactions.” He looked towards the Senkaimon where most of the group and student’s had already left, “We’d better go, some will be sure to get lost within the dangai.”

 

“There’s always one, which is why I asked Lieutenant Kim to lead them through and we’d take up the trail making sure no one gets lost or left in there for the cleaner to pick up” Ichigo looked at the woman beside him, Ravyn looked back blinking green eyes at him. She looked like a female version of Ulquiorra it was slightly scary, he was sure that if they had met Renji would have made bets to see who would come out as the victor in a fight between them.

 

“You just think of everything don’t you Major.” He watched as she smiled at the use of her old rank, he was the only one who used it as she still wrote it in her signature, even if Byakuya had spoken to her about it several times.

 

“What can I say? As the leader of a tactical division I need to know all the angles, even the obscure hardly there ones. So shall we go?” He watched her walk away and shook his head, this was going to be a simple mission or this was all going to go to hell. His money was on it all going to hell.


End file.
